


Dragonling Rising

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And has childhood trauma, Character Study, Draco Malfoy Grows Up Poor, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Fic Draft, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy Redemption Arc?, Mental Health Issues, Multi, The endgame pairing is up to you, and that changes everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: This is where the path splits apart: in one fork the Dark Lord waited, and planned his eventual murder of the Potters. In the other the Dark Lord grew impatient, and Lucius Malfoy offered up his firstborn.Or, the giganotosaurus of a fic draft I can’t possibly write, and therefore leave to the fandom with love. Do what you will (but please do check out the notes :) ).





	Dragonling Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!
> 
> 1\. If you do decide to do something with this draft, **anything in it is up for use.** Seriously. Use and discard parts as you wish. Write this fic, pluck headcanons out of it, use material in it to write your own fics. You don't even have to keep the original pairing. I might've written it originally as Drarry, but it can just as well be Draco/Luna. Or some other pairing. 
> 
> 2\. **One exception: no character bashing.** I don't condone character bashing and would not like any part of my work to be involved in it in any way. If you want/need to write a character in an unflattering manner because it's been shown to be possible in canon/is logical to your fic's developments, that's fine. But no character bashing. Please respect this personal wish. 
> 
> 3\. **Please credit my work if you're using anything from it,** so that someone else could come read and possibly draw some material from this too. Spread the love! :)

 

1\. Lucius forcing Draco into a Dark Arts ritual as a small child, to serve as the “sacrifice” in forming the Horcrux

 

-Time of occurrence? When Voldemort was still at the height of his power, just a while before he encountered his downfall at Godric’s Hollow?

 

-The Horcrux diary Voldemort had given Lucius had actually greatly poisoned his mind, making Lucius far more susceptible to Voldemort’s strongest commands in a way akin to total mind-control. Voldemort had suggested Draco because the Malfoys were an old house and pureblood-fuelled magic appealed to him. Lucius’ alarm (and with it, his presence of mind) faded away as soon as his subtle protests were met with a force of mental will by Voldemort.

 

-Draco was too scared, ended up disrupting the ritual somehow. Lucius, in a brief moment of clarity, pretended to scorn his son for being weak and leave him for dead so his son could safely escape the Dark Lord’s clutches

 

-Order of the Phoenix saved Draco

 

 

2\. Hagrid adopts Draco

 

-Draco reminds him of himself (being abandoned at a young age by parental figures)

 

-Draco old enough to have absorbed some of his parents’ prejudices by then; his trauma and grief make him lash out

 

-so, at first, he’s angry and scornful, full of contempt for this “mudblood oaf” and his rickety house when he used to live the rich lifestyle

 

-Hagrid, in turn, is kind and gentle but draws the line when required (Draco ends up getting disciplined quite a few times)

 

-months and a few meaningful incidents (Elaborate? Example: helping Draco with night terrors and the bedwetting they induce) later, they come to an understanding, and gradually develop an unconventional parent-child bond that isn’t quite so parent-child

 

-Draco eventually acknowledges Hagrid with grudging respect and an affection he doesn’t convey, except by blatantly ignoring the man sometimes and being a little rude and impatient, although less and less by the day. He never mentions it, but Hagrid becomes very important to him nevertheless. (The half-giant knows it though. And mothers him. Which embarrasses Draco a LOT.)

 

 

3\. Resultant changes in Draco’s life and character

 

-becomes a bit of a loner because of how his peers treat him

 

-he practically spends his childhood in Hogwarts, and becomes a fixture of it like the teachers

 

-will not call anyone a mudblood; does not judge anyone by their House or lineage due to his own experiences. Instead, he treats virtually any and all with general scorn at first, until they win his respect, which he gives where he sees it’s due. Extreme hatred of injustice (due to his and Hagrid’s backstories)

 

-Still rude, arrogant and sneaky as ever, but part of it is a facade to maintain a strong image. His cunning comes from the need to defend himself, since he’s naturally slender and was smaller and younger than the older students (which was _all_ of them until he turned eleven). Knows how to fight dirty and will do so very willingly because of this.

 

-He’s still a Slytherin. Because he chooses to be. Not because he’s proud of his lineage (or association with his parents), but because he admires the quiet, resilient strength of the cunning and resourceful; those who are too weak to challenge their oppressors outright but nevertheless express dissent by striving for their own victory in the shadows.

 

(Besides, Gryffindors were too rowdy, flashy and obnoxious, and Ravenclaws were snobbish prats with their noses too buried in books. Hufflepuffs –too honest. Would get trodden on any day; that sort.)

 

(He doesn’t think about how he can display intelligence or courage at times too.)

 

-has a rougher appearance than in canon. Longer hair (since Draco goes to great lengths to avoid having Hagrid help cut his hair since A Certain Incident) kept in a neat ponytail. Clothes slightly worn (no more silk robes) but well kept (because Draco, of all people, understands the power of appearances). Some small scars and calluses from helping Hagrid with chores his groundskeeping duties (despite Hagrid’s protests). Draco also possesses an ugly necklace of mismatched feathers and skins Hagrid fashioned for one of his birthdays, that he keeps (treasures) in his old pillowcase and wears (discreetly) very very rarely. Officially that’s because he’s embarrassed by said necklace, but in truth it’s to safeguard the necklace from being taken and broken by a bully. Goes around constantly in a pair of comfortable, practical leather boots.

 

-Physically fitter due to being the gamekeeper’s assistant. Rather good shot with a bow; knows how to handle a knife and basic medicine as well. Knows how to cook (somewhat) and sew all Muggle-like out of respect for Hagrid’s way of life (and in a half-failed attempt to keep his foster parent out of the kitchen, but anything to save himself from Hagrid's rock cakes).

 

-Does not play Quidditch because he cannot afford the broom and upkeep of uniforms. Does not get along well enough with the other Slytherins to put up with being on a team anyway.

 

-Pathological fear of the darkness (childhood trauma). He learns to control it over time whenever he has to enter the Forbidden Forest, but he still prefers not to go anywhere near it (Hagrid, for his part, never ever pushes him to do so).

 

-Abandonment issues (these become an obstacle in his relationships with Harry & Luna); deep insecurity over the possibility of his own inadequacy (due to Lucius' parting words)

 

-Mild paranoia that he might not have been come away clean from the dark ritual?

 

 

4\. Changes in others’ treatment of him

 

-his nearly-established link to the Dark forces (even though now cleanly severed) gives him a kind of dark glamor among some students

 

-some fear and shun him; some try to bully him despite still fearing him (Draco doesn’t hesitate to make use of their fear to protect himself)

 

-some of the Slytherins are in awe of him. A few stupid ones ask him what it’s like (and Draco tells them to leave him alone, because to them it’s honour and glory and everything the pain and horror _wasn’t_ )

 

-some of the girls like him for his standoffish ‘bad boy’ aura –which makes a few guys jealous of him. All the more reason to watch his back.

 

-When they find out he’s gay:

 

a) don’t care because Muggle prejudices don’t apply to them; OR

  
  
b) they try to bully him more than ever. (Harry might try to protect him, but that would probably anger Draco, whether they’re lovers or friends, because he can’t stand having the Gryffindor think he was weak.)

 

i) Best friend: LUNA LOVEGOOD. At least, she’s the only female peer who doesn’t have a crush on him/treats him with polite indifference/ regard him with disdain etc. They first interacted with each other when Draco helped fend her bullies off (he still has a scar on his cheek to this day because of that). She’s been stuck to him ever since, so he’s already given up telling her to shove off.

 

Luna understands him in her odd way and proves to be a good listener. He himself makes sure she’s not being blackmailed or whatever, no matter how irritated he is with her and her weird thoughts & behaviour.

 

ii) Buckbeak –Draco’s quite familiar with him by now, and must be the only person alive who can call him an ‘ugly brute’ and get away with it.

 

(Except when Buckbeak gets huffy and retaliates by nipping his hair and trying to sit on him.)

 

iii) Dumbledore –tries regularly to get Draco to see a counsellor (Draco refuses). Draco dislikes the way he seems to see through him, and feels rather wary of him in response, and so remains polite but distant around him.

 

(Dumbledore is rather fond of him though. And sometimes, worried for him.)

 

iv) McGonagall –doesn’t like him, and feels he could use a little more discipline. But feels a mixture of sympathy and fierce protectiveness for this young soul who has seen and endured more than many his age should have.

 

v) And Potter. Oh god, Potter. (Who disliked him for a stupid misunderstanding* at first, then fought him argued with him _seduced_ him. It used to be that they were sort-of friends, but Draco just has to go and find him damnably attractive–and of course, Harry has to know. Blast his stupid hormones.)

 

*stupid misunderstanding related to Draco’s trauma?

 

 

5\. Issues Draco slowly overcomes or copes with, with everyone’s support

 

i) His fear of darkness and insecurity (Harry doesn’t respect him less for it; Draco feels oddly relieved and angry at himself for that relief)

 

ii) Family relations: see 6

 

(Draco almost wants to hate Harry for sticking around, like _what the fuck is wrong with you? How is it that you want to stay when you know the mess that I am, the mess I bring into our deal?_ )

 

Note: It is important to show that Draco helps brings about his own recovery through his own initiative, since he has been characterised here as a person of emotional strength and independent spirit. Harry, Hagrid, Luna and whomever else (plus a therapist later) just provide a listening ear, counsel/ suggestions and emotional support.

 

 

6\. Draco’s biological family

 

i) Narcissa: fought Lucius over his decision to sacrifice their son. This nearly causes a divorce, but Draco surviving the ordeal and other factors (fear of the scandal, weakness of character, love for her husband and fear of Voldemort’s grip over her family etc.) allows their marriage to persist. Even bears him another son afterward. Draco becomes her biggest regret over the years, and she sought to reconcile with him numerous times –but Dumbledore, knowing that Draco was still too young and hurt then to understand, refuses to allow them to meet (a decision that was, nevertheless, not easy to make). It is only in Draco’s mid-teens, with therapy well underway, that he feels the boy is ready to face his demons.

 

Draco: rejects her with utter contempt and disgust the first time he meets her. Could not face her without opening up a world of pain. There’s a lot he wants to ask her, but doesn’t know what to believe or how to voice them, so he shouts at her to leave.

 

Eventually, with Harry, Luna, Hagrid and Dumbledore’s advice and support, opens up and begins to speak to her. Makes amends with her in the later years, so that she becomes a part of his and Harry’s lives. She visits regularly, buys snobbish, expensive gifts for their children and teaches them to have “regal bearing appropriate to their heritage” (i.e. the Malfoy way of bossing people around and staring at them down their noses –much to Harry’s dismay and amusement.)

 

(Question: Did she accept Draco’s homosexuality immediately? Possibly not, but likely to afraid of losing her son again to voice her objections outright. Comes to accept it gradually.)

 

ii) Lucius: Lucius becomes angry and defensive after he’d realised what he had done. The subject of Draco becomes taboo in the Malfoy household. Deep down, he knows he has failed his son horribly, regardless of how that came about. When he finally comes to terms with that, the remorse nearly consumes him.

 

(Turns to self-destructive habits? Nightmares? Could possibly have committed suicide if he did not have a second child he could not fail, not again. Seeks reconciliation with Draco? Process will be difficult.)

 

(Or does he refuse to seek Draco out, or even acknowledge his own mistakes, out of shame?)

 

(How is Lucius’ relationship with the Dark Lord changed by the ritual? Does he defect willingly despite the dangers/ join the rebels in secret? If he has, it might help his relationship with Draco some.)

 

Draco: Finds it a lot harder to forgive him, but the betterment of his situation and resolution of his internal wounds/ neuroses make it easier. Although that process of forgiving may take years and years… (Lucius having grandchildren might prove a buffer.)

 

iii) Brother (name?): Does not know what to make of this older brother who appeared out of thin air, since the existence of Draco was kept a secret as much as possible.

 

Possible settings:

 

a) Resented Draco mildly over how obsessed his mother/ both his parents became over him?

 

b) Unable to get along with him because of their difference in personality and values? (Having been raised in the Malfoy mansion in Draco’s stead, he would likely have canon Malfoy’s mindset.)

 

Outcome: they maintain a courteous but distant relationship as adults, OR, he slowly comes to acknowledge his newfound brother.

 

c) A rebel against their parents. Warms up to the idea of a new brother fairly fast.

 

(Does he still follow the Malfoys’ ideals? If so, it’ll probably cause arguments and a rift between him and Malfoy as the story progresses.)

 

 

7\. Possible chapter titles:

 

i) Ecdysis- the shedding of skin in reptiles.

  
ii) Dysecdysis- incomplete shedding

  
iii) Chinese idioms:

 

-脱胎换骨 (casting away one’s body; replacing one’s bones) –turning over a new leaf/ complete makeover of the self

  
-东山再起 (the Mountain of the East rises again) –starting over again (usually after a great defeat or failure)

  
-手足之情 (bonds as those to one’s own limbs) –a very close relationship [used more for siblings]

  
  
iv) Cleaved water- from a Malay idiom, ‘Cleaved waters will not split’. It means: no matter how bad familial relationships may sour, somehow, blood ties will prevail

 

8\. How Draco seeps into Harry’s life

 

i) 1st book

 

Meets him in Hogwarts at the sorting ceremony? At Madam Malkin’s (Dumbledore arranges a fitting for his 11th birthday)?

 

-Becomes friends with him by the end of their first year? Did Harry leave him out of the quest through the challenges & fight against Quirrell for some good reason (and therefore making Draco furious with him)? Or did he bring Draco along to help with Fluffy?

 

ii) 2nd book:

 

-Tries to stop Harry from going into the Forbidden Forest alone, helps fend off giant spiders, argued with him… is petrified together with Hermione by the basilisk after realising the perpetrator’s true identity (having grown up around Hagrid, he realises this faster than Hermione). Hospitalised/ captured and brought down to the Chambers?

 

vii) 7th book:

 

-Becomes angry when Harry tries to leave him out of the Horcrux Hunt; Harry protests that he doesn’t want to lose Draco after he’s already lost so many. “You won’t” [Draco] says to him fiercely. “Remember, Harry? I’m strong too. It’ll be alright. You won’t have to protect everyone alone anymore. I’m coming with you.” Hermione agrees with Draco.

 

-What does Dumbledore leave Draco in his Will???

 

-Draco helps cook and gather and hunt for the campers (avoiding the starving situation). Ron grudgingly accepts that Draco has been of significant help due to this.

 

 

9\. Draco’s relationship with Harry’s friends

 

-Ron: They _really_ dislike each other. Ron can’t get over how he’s a Slytherin and thinks of him at first as a rival for the position of being Harry's best mate (Hermione: “Ignore Ron; he’s just being a prat”); Draco won’t stop being rude to him (especially when Ron makes it so easy). Ron’s particularly against his and Harry’s relationship once he finds out; he gets angry at Harry and shouted about how he was letting down Ginny. Eventually acknowledges him for Harry’s sake.

 

(Alright, alright! The little git does have some use to him.)

 

( _Ouch!_ Hermione! What was that for?!)

 

-Hermione: Is alright with him… as far as being a Slytherin goes. Doesn’t like his methods and way of thinking sometimes, but can see the logic behind them. Is impressed with his knowledge of herbs and magical creatures; they share a mutual passion for discussing potions. She _does_ realise that he’s not a bad person, right from the beginning, so accepts his and Harry’s relationship quickly (and therefore was rather cross with Ron’s immaturity). She’s the first to work out Harry’s and Draco’s feelings for each other, and confront Harry about it (while pushing him to confess using the advice she read up, because she’s still bossy). Draco doesn’t think Ron is good enough for her.

  
-Ginny: Doesn’t interact much with him. Came prominently into play when she realised her crush on Harry was never going to be requited. Draco was wary and defensive at first –not sure if she was going to cry or slap him or something –but then Ginny’s rather cool about it (even if she’s rather heartbroken inside). Threatens to put the Bat-Bogey Hex on him if he ever broke Harry’s heart.

 

-Neville: Draco is extremely scornful of Neville's timid behaviour and appearance of weakness. Nevertheless, he saved Neville from the Slytherins bullying him once by secretly jinxing them all horrifically from behind his back. Neville has been bullied less ever since (because every student thought he did the jinxing).

 

-Sirius: Wrinkles his nose at the idea that Draco’s a Malfoy at first. Then feels a sense of kinship after he realises Draco is technically expelled from his “noble” house too, like himself. Accepts him merrily afterwards, is amused to realise he and Harry are dating. Draco doesn’t know what to think of him.

 

-Mrs. Weasley: Had a bad impression of him at first due to Ron’s description of him. Then her motherly instincts take over once she realises he isn’t that bad (much to Ron’s scandalised horror). Mrs. Weasley comes to adore this boy who, in her opinion, is too slight and thin, has impeccable table manners and who praises her cooking and responds to her gifts with stammered thanks.

 

Draco for his part feels very awkward around her, but likes her cooking a _lot._ (Especially her Christmas fudge.) Even if her hand-knit sweaters embarrass him, he is pleased by how soft and warm they are.


End file.
